


unpacking

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Lowercase, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "but i want a hug.""and you'll get one! after i unpack, because somebody isn't helping me.""tooru...""iwa-chan." iwaizumi sits up, smiling at oikawa, fondness making the corners of his eyes crinkle. oikawa looks back at him and makes a face. "quit smiling at me like that."--iwaoi moving in together is good for the Soul
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: the road to lvl17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	unpacking

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of the road to lvl17, where i write 1 fic a day until i turn 17 on march 31!

"there," iwaizumi sighs, dropping the last box on the floor. "we're done."

oikawa gives him a _look_ _._ "not yet, unless you plan on living out of boxes for the rest of our life. which i do not."

iwaizumi groans, sinking down slowly to lay on the floor. he doesn't even want to _think_ about unpacking right now. "maybe that was my grand plan." he knows the couch is maybe two feet away at most, but walking over to it would have been so much _work_ and he's so _tired_ _._ _._ _._ "tooru. c'mere."

oikawa hums, peeling the tape off one of the boxes furthest away from iwaizumi. "i will after we unpack."

" _tooru_ _,_ " iwaizumi groans, repeating himself when he doesn't get an answer.

"shh, i'm busy _unpacking_ , iwa-chan."

"but i want a hug."

"and you'll get one! after i unpack, because _somebody_ isn't helping me."

"tooru..."

"iwa-chan." iwaizumi sits up, smiling at oikawa, fondness making the corners of his eyes crinkle. oikawa looks back at him and makes a face. "quit smiling at me like that."

"y'know," iwaizumi starts, standing up and joining oikawa by a box labelled, "oikawa's nerd stuff". "technically, we're _both_ iwa-chan now."

oikawa-- _tooru_ \--flushes, pink flooding his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "don't just _say that_ , oh my _god--_ "

"anyway, what was all that about unpacking?" he picks up a little alien figurine. "damn, i forgot you had this."

" _don't just pretend you didn't say anything_ _!_ "

"sorry, what was that? i'm unpacking."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bad boy in 10 minutes


End file.
